Farewell
by yuri maxwell
Summary: it is never too late to tell her... a Yukina deathfic of some sort


**Farewell **

By: Yuri Maxwell

---

_Disclaimers: The lines are from "If Only Tears Can Bring You Back" by Midnight Sons. It's from the Pokemon First Movie. Hiei, Kurama and Yukina are not mine. Hiei loves to hang out in my room though. He makes a nice if somewhat pointy pillow._

---

_How will I start tomorrow without you here?_

Kurama took a deep breath before addressing the empty room.

"Hiei?"

Another deep breath.

"It's Yukina. She…"

A slight gust of wind and Kurama found himself face to face with the half-koorime.

"How is she?"

"She's asking for you."

"Me?"

"She's asking for her brother."

"Her brother is dead!"

"Not to her he isn't! You're alive and well."

"Her brother is dead."

Hiei turned to go.

"Then they will be together soon." Kurama's voice was barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean? What's going on? Dammit fox!"

"She's dying Hiei. Yukina is dying."

---

_Whose heart will guide me when all the answers disappear?_

Hiei watched the still form on the bed. Soft, frail, innocent. Everything he was not. She was his twin, his other half. So different, yet the same.

He did everything to find her, to be whole again. And now that he found her, he wasn't going to lose her. Not without a fight. The whole of Makai and Ningenkai be damned.

---

_Is it too late? Are you too far gone to stay? _

"The doctors don't know what's wrong. It's like she's just wasting away."

"They don't know anything."

"Maybe. But we don't know anything either."

Hiei just continued to stare at his sister.

"Hiei?" Kurama took a deep breath. It seemed he did nothing but take deep breaths and sigh ever since he broke the news to Hiei earlier. "You can stay if you like. I told the others that they should go home. Yusuke had to practically drag Kuwabara away."

Kurama tensely awaited the usual negative comments at the mention of his sister's most ardent suitor. None came.

"I'll be going. I'll be back early tomorrow."

Hiei stood unmoving by the bed.

---

_This one's forever, should never have to go away _

"Hiei-san?" The weak voice broke through Hiei's clouded mind.

"Hn."

"You came. I knew Kurama-san… would find you." Yukina paused, every breath seeming like an ordeal, "I'm glad you are here."

"Rest."

She just smiles her sad sweet smile.

"Have you found my brother Hiei-san?"

He does not respond.

"I really hope you'll find him. He's still there… somewhere. I know." Red eyes met identical ruby ones. "Find him for me."

Hiei looks away.

"Hai."

---

_What will I do, you know I'm only half without you. How will I make it through?_

Lies, All he ever gave his sister was lies. But how was he to tell her that her other half was a demon? How does he tell her that his beloved brother was none other but Hiei? All he ever wanted was to have her, protect her. Yet, he had never been enough. He was never enough to protect her, to keep her happy. And now, he would lose her again.

---

_I hold you close and shout the words I only whispered before_

"Hiei-san?"

"Yukina."

She gives him another one of her smiles. How he wished he could always make her smile. Really smile. All he ever gave her was pain.

"You never called me by my name before."

"Hn."

"Can you hold my hand Hiei-san? Please?"

Hiei hesitated before moving his hand to cover the pale ones nearest his on the bed.

"I am not afraid. I just wish it wasn't so soon."

"Yukina..."

---

_For one more chance, for one last dance_

"Have you found my brother Hiei-san?"

Her voice was getting softer, weaker. Hiei felt his hands tightening its hold on her hands captured in his. If only holding her would keep her beside him.

"I have."

"I'm glad. I always knew... I knew you'd find him."

---

_There's nothing that I would not give and more_

"I'm tired onii-san"

"No."

"We'll see each other again. I know you'll find me. I'll wait for you."

"I'll find you."

---

Kurama paused to knock before entering the room.

Everything was as he left it. Hiei was nowhere to be found, merely leaving an open window and the curtains flapping in the breeze. Yukina lay on the bed, a ghost of a smile on her lips, black tear gems by her hands. Kurama gazes out the window, a ghost of a smile forming on his lips.

"Goodbye Yukina-chan."

---

A/N: Okay. That was weird. I haven't written for a long time and I decided to make myself write something and this got itself written. If the characters are OOC, forgive me. Don't want to kill Yukina either, but then I won't have anything to write about.

It's so hot in my country. The heat must've affected my brain. Yeah, blame it on the heat.


End file.
